South Pole
by R.A. Draylin
Summary: AU. Aaron and Haley, best friends and roommates, need a night out with their friend Emily. JJ is determined to make Spencer forget his classes for a night and have some fun. Is there any place better than a gay bar? Sexual Content.


"Aaron, you need to lighten up!" Haley declared as she threw herself onto the couch next to him, folding her legs up underneath her. Aaron looked at her, before turning back to the statement of a witness in his latest case. She huffed, pulling the file out of his grasp. "I'm serious. You need to do something besides work."

"Haley, you're my best friend. I love you to death. But if you don't give me that file back then I'm kicking you out." He sighed wearily. She gave him a fierce grin, setting the file on the side of the coffee table furthest from him before standing up again and grabbing his hands.

"C'mon. Up. Get up!" She tugged on him, her socked feet sliding across the floor. He stood up reluctantly, hiding his grin when she smirked triumphantly.

"Alright. I'm up. Now what?" He asked, crossing his arms and staring down at her. She smirked again, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him towards his room.

"Get dressed!" She commanded, "We're going out!"

* * *

JJ laid out Spencer's clothes on his bed, sitting next to them and waiting for him to finish showering. When he walked in with a towel around his waist, she pointed to the clothes before turning around.

"I look ridiculous." He said as a way of letting her know it was safe to look. JJ had picked out a grey dress shirt he usually wore under his swear vests, along with one of his narrow-fitting pairs of dress pants. He was staring critically at himself in the mirror on his closet door.

"Actually you look kinda hot." JJ said, raising her eyebrows. "But you're missing something..."

He looked at her as she hummed and passed by him to look into his closet again. She pursed her lips before gasping, pulling her own purple scarf from around her neck and looping it around Spencer's.

"There!" She declared. "Now you look fashionably hot and gay!"

Spencer rolled his eyes, but let her take his arm and drag him outside to hail a cab.

* * *

Aaron slid into the passenger seat of Haley's car, buckling up and relaxing as she flicked on the radio, connecting her phone and letting her music shuffle.

"Are you planning on being designated driver?" Aaron asked as the car pulled out onto the street. "Because if you're dragging me out, I'm certainly getting drunk."

"Relax. I'm going to pick up Emily." Haley told him. "Switch this song, I don't like it."

Hotch obeyed, switching _Wrecking Ball_ to _High School Never Ends_ , causing Haley to immediately start dancing in her seat as they stopped for a red light.

"So you're just going to pick up Em and use her to drive us home?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Haley said, still dancing, "You think really little of me! She's getting a driver to come pick us up courtesy of her mom."

"So why are we bringing your car?" Aaron asked, rolling his eyes at her flamboyant arm flailing.

"I dunno. Are you complaining? Do you want to walk?" She asked, settling back down and returning her hands to the wheel as the light turned green.

"If it means I don't have to hear your singing? Yes." He teased. Haley's mouth dropped open as she glanced at him, before huffing.

"You're getting in the back when we get to Emily's." She warned.

* * *

JJ and Spencer pulled up to the bar, and he could hear the music from the curb.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked, reading the name off the sign.

"The South Pole, the most popular gay bar in town! Penelope suggested it when I told her about what happened the last time we went out. She said the crowd here is generally tamer." JJ grinned, winking at him. Spencer rolled his eyes. They flashed their IDs at the bouncer at the bar and he put glow bracelets around their wrists which apparently indicated their ability to drink.

The two walked in and JJ grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a table. The place wasn't very busy yet, but the lights were already dimmed and the music was played. JJ told him she had just wanted to claim a small table in the corner and she set down her bag for him to watch before going to get their drinks. She brought back a gin and tonic for herself and a whiskey sour for him. She sat down and they both sipped on their drinks for a bit. About fifteen minutes after they had arrived, the amount of people entering started to pick up, and JJ went and got them more drinks.

JJ was eager to get him dancing because, apparently, he was actually quite smooth. Spencer always loosened up when he got tipsy, and halfway through his next drink he was already getting there. He wasn't planning on getting as drunk as usual, though. He was either going to hook up with someone and needed to have his senses about him, or he was going home to finish studying.

* * *

When the trio got to the South Pole, they were already having a good time. They were laughing with each other as Emily impersonated her mother reacting to basic things, but in a posh and critical way. Haley had tears in her eyes, which made Emily and Aaron laugh harder.

The usual bracelets were clipped around their wrists and they all grabbed their drinks before going to find a table. There weren't many left, but they managed to grab a chair from one table and add it to a smaller one.

"So, see anyone you like?" Haley asked, leaning back in her chair and sipping on her bloody mary. Emily had her head tilted in interest at a blonde haired woman who was dancing with a male, but was obviously not straight.

"She's in a relationship, Em." Aaron told her, smirking. "Don't go there. She wants to cause drama and you don't want to get wrapped up in it."

"Maybe I do want to get wrapped up in it." Emily said in a preoccupied that.

"If you want that, hook up with me instead. I look just like her and Lord knows you won't end up in a fight tonight." Haley snorted, making Emily turn and consider her carefully. Aaron rolled his eyes. "What? It's not like we haven't done it before!"

"That's true," Emily grinned, before grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her to go dance.

* * *

True to his plan, Spencer wasn't drunk. Well, he was a bit drunk. More like barely tipsy. Within two hours, he'd be good to drive. But currently, he was dancing and he was having a good time. Though a few guys had approached him, he was staying with JJ for a while. JJ was eyeing a dark haired girl over his shoulder, making him smirk.

"Go ask her to dance." He told her, spinning them and pushing her in the other girl's direction. He watched as JJ flirted with the dark-haired girl, before getting her to dance. The dark-haired girl's friend looked towards him, before coming over to him.

"C'mon cutie, let's go sit down." She said, dragging him over to a table where another man- a rather attractive one- was sitting and reading something.

"Aaron Hotchner!" The blonde called as she came closer. "What are you reading?!"

"It's just a magazine, I swear!" Aaron said, holding up his hands innocently, before catching sight of Spencer.

"Er, hi." Spencer greeted awkwardly as the blonde indicated a seat for him to take. "I'm Spencer."

"I'm Haley, and this is Aaron." Haley introduced them, stealing what was left of Aaron's drink.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said, ignoring his friend and looking at Spencer. He was obviously a bit older than Spencer, but he was _very_ attractive. Spencer could tell he had some sort of law enforcement job, and by Haley's tone she thought he had brought his work with him. So he was dragged here, like Spencer.

"You too." Spencer said, shooting him a smile.

* * *

Truthfully, Aaron had seen Spencer earlier, but genuinely didn't want to go chase after a man who half the bar was after. Aaron himself had had some offers to dance and to buy drinks, but he wasn't in the mood for any of it. But now that Haley had brought the other man to him...

They talked for a little while, Haley chiming in every once in a while before she decided to go dance again. Spencer was watching the dance floor and gradually moving closer to him. They were attracted to each other, it was obvious. Spencer was an intelligent man, as he had found out. Both of them had studied human behavior. They both knew where this was going to end up.

Still yet, they talked and laughed, not drinking anymore. Spencer slowly sobered. JJ came and introduced herself, Emily getting another drink. Haley came back a couple times, but continued to dance. She had teased Aaron about not wanting to come out now that it was obvious he was having a good time.

Spencer and Aaron even danced to a few songs. It surprised Aaron how good he was, and Aaron's finesse seemed to surprise Spencer too. They laughed more, turned down a few offers to dance with other people, before Aaron suggested that they leave. Spencer told JJ where he was going and Hotch told Emily, with the request that she let Haley know. Translation: don't let Haley barge in thinking I'm alone. It had happened before.

Finally, the two left, hailing a cab and making their way to Aaron's house.

* * *

Aaron pushed Spencer against the wall, letting their lips connect. The other man tasted like sugar and coffee, with a hint of alcohol. Aaron traced the outline of Spencer's mouth, before biting down gently on his lip, causing Spencer to moan quietly. Aaron traced kisses down from Spencer's mouth to his neck, biting and licking, making sure to leave marks. This didn't last for long before Spencer pulled Aaron back up to crush their mouths together. Their tongues swiped against each other as each man explored the other's mouth, both of them lost in the taste and smell of each other.

One of Spencer's hands grasped for the back of Aaron's shirt, balling it up, while the other reached down to rub against Aaron's already-hardening dick. Aaron sucked harder into Spencer's mouth, growling a bit, before lifting Spencer into his hands and moving down the hallway with him. Blindly, he reached his bedroom, before tossing Spencer onto the bed. He removed his own shirt quickly, before doing the same to Spencer. He climbed onto the bed, his hands supporting himself on either side of the younger man. He bit Spencer's neck again as Spencer's hands explored his toned chest.

Their mouths soon found each other again, and Spencer teased his hand against Aaron's jeans, skillfully unbuttoning them with one hand. He reached inside the jeans, pulling against the waistband, teasing again. Aaron returned this by dominating the kiss passionately, allowing Spencer no room to lead. Spencer pulled back slightly, catching his breath, leaning their foreheads together.

"If you don't fuck me soon, I'm going to have to do it myself." He told him breathily, smirking at Aaron's expression.

Aaron moved to slide Spencer's pants off, the younger man lifting his hips up to help him. Aaron's pants come off next, their lips connecting again. Althought Aaron was certainly dominating the kissing, Spencer was definitely holding his own. Spencer had a talent, his tongue exploring Aaron's mouth in a gentle way that made heat pool inside him.

Next Spencer's boxer-briefs came off, and Aaron was again surprised at the size of Spencer. He was definitely above average length wise, his girth was about average. Maybe if there was a next time, Spencer could be the one to fuck Aaron. It was apparent Spencer could fill him up.

Aaron leaned down, kissing and biting the sides of Spencer's thighs. Spencer groaned needily, before Aaron closed his mouth around Spencer's length. He used his tongue to swipe across the head, before lowering himself further down. He flicked his tongue across the vein on the underside of the younger man's erection, enjoying the sounds coming from him. He took Spencer's balls into his mouth briefly, before moving back to remove his boxers and roll on a condom. Spencer had grabbed the packet from the bedside table and did it for him, kissing him again as they did. His hand found Aaron and he began to pump him slowly, picking up speed as he did. Aaron moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of Spencer's hand around him.

"I don't need much preparation." Spencer told him through the kiss. Aaron nodded, popping open the cap to the lube that Spencer had handed to him. Spencer had taken notice of it on his bedside table near the condoms apparently. He was always prepared.

Aaron slicked his fingers up, sliding one in slowly. Spencer's hand was still moving steadily and skillfully, making him slightly distracted. He added another finger, before another. Spencer had, apparently, had sex recently. Aaron felt a flare of jealously, surprising himself. Jealously, he had found, often made sex better, so he simply had to use it to his advantage.

"Are you ready?" He asked Spencer, recieving a nod in return.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **:** _ Thank you so much for reading! As I am not comfortable with actually writing a sex scene, I will end it here. I actually already have some of the next chapter written, but I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. If I do continue it, it will include the rest of the characters and will have a plotline but I just got in the mood to write a bit of Hotch/Reid smut.

If you'd like me to continue with this story, leave me a review telling me so! If not... You should tell me why not! Thanks again! 3


End file.
